Fredrik Holgersson
General Fredrik Holgersson is the Supreme Commander of the Swedish Armed Forces. Early Life Holgersson was born on 17 January 1980 in Malmo. He was the only child of a wealthy family who ran numerous farm estates, and he quickly learned the value of money and agrarian skills. He took an interest in military history and was said to ace his history tests; he personally said in an interview that this was his main driving force to be a soldier. Upon enrolling in university, he decided to major in economics to learn how to manage his family's business, but he also went to military training and quickly became a Sergeant. When he finished both his studies, he was accepted as an officer and rose through the ranks. In 2000, by now a Brigadier-General, he commanded Swedish condottieri forces in the German-Xyree War on the German side and aided the former Wilhelm VIII of Germany during the 2001 German coup attempt. Supreme Commander By 2019, Holgersson was a General, and was well-known in the army for being ruthless and efficient in both training and the field, as well as being a master strategist. On 31 October, Supreme Commander Micael Byden tendered his resignation, and in replacement he was chosen. 2020 Swedish Crisis Not much had happened until the 2020 Stockholm bombings on 1 January 2020, which in turn led to the 2020 Swedish Crisis. Immediately after the attacks, Holgersson helped coordinate rescue groups and lended some military technology in the investigation. On 6 January, as the Great Council debated on who should be the next king, Holgersson announced a boost of the entire Armed Forces in the name of national defense. In a later interview he detailed the expansion - the Army would now be organized into 20 field armies or about 2,000,000 troops; the navy would be expanded to 300 - 500 ships; and the air force would be expanded to 300 planes and helicopters. The increased militarism made public fears of a military coup grow, but Holgersson denied this, saying "We pledge loyalty to Sweden and will never do such a detestable act." On 9 January, evidence linking APM Alva Odenberg to the bombings was found (see the page on the bombings for more info), and on the 10th Holgersson publicly stated "This is a travesty to our international standing as a nation, and thus we need to change our leadership to remove such vile and self-destructive people." He continued to denounce Odenberg even after the Supreme Court ruled against her arrest warrant the next day, saying "Counter to what the court declares to be true, we have found infallible evidence that Odenberg has committed high treason, not to be said mass murder of government officials." On the 17th, other suspect Tommy Edgren confessed to both his and Odenberg's partiipation. Chancellorship Holgersson's Revolution On 24 January 2020, just after the First Succession Crisis was resolved, Holgersson militarily seized power and declared himself the Chancellor of the country, saying that is a "transitional leadership position" and that he would transfer power to the Riksdag once it had been reestablished. While praised by many, the majority of people saw this as an illegal coup and took to the streets to try and unseat him, even getting close to Drottningholm Palace. Initially he fought this with police presence, successfully quelling much of the protests through barricades and arrests. However, after much pressure, on 1 February he formed the Liten-Riksdag to offer a more democratic solution, though it was also riddled with scandal. The protests finally dissipated on the 7th. Internal Affairs On 11 February, Holgersson attempted to add 10 nonpartisans to the Liten-Riksdag, which were later revealed to be Moderate Party officials. This was done to presumably further his majority in government. Liberal Coalition MPs literally blocked them from entering, as well as resisted guards trying to force them in. He only made an official statement two days later, saying that "the forceful ejection of 10 MPs was a frankly very disrespectful act, in all formality" and that the Old Parliament House - where the Liten-Riksdag relocated - would be stocked with more armed guards than Drottningholm Palace. Personality Different people have said different things on Holgersson's personality. During his early military career, his superiors said he "believes himself to be superior and always wanted the attention of the officials, though he never was antagonistic to anyone in particular." Byden said he was "mostly level-headed, though he is quick to make judgements" and "chauvinistic to the point that if you criticized the country, he would denounce you." Political Alignment Holgersson is an open conservative on both social and economic issues. Category:Chancellors of Sweden